


Baby of the shower

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Babyfic, F/F, accidental home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Sakura stopped in her tracks at the bathroom doorway, her question about her girlfriend’s whereabouts answered, but many more taking its place as she tried to process what she could possibly be seeing.





	Baby of the shower

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down a rabbit hole and made more fan babies for Danganronpa characters, so here’s another self indulgent piece ft. Hina and Sakura and their little bundle of joy (who I like to imagine was ‘fathered’/’donored’ by Hiro). Hope you like it! c:

* * *

“Hina? Are you—”

Sakura stopped in her tracks at the bathroom doorway, her question about her girlfriend’s whereabouts answered, but many more taking its place as she tried to process what she could possibly be seeing. Feelings of guilt and nervousness both rose and fought within her as she walked over to the shower and looked down at Hina, who was huddled up in the corner of it with her knees drawn up and holding a towel that was bundled protectively to her chest, something clearly alive and moving underneath it. 

Sakura didn’t notice the bit of blood on the floor of the shower, too concerned with what she was already seeing to pay attention to it yet, the pieces coming together of what she was probably looking at becoming clearer and clearer to her. If she had seen that, it would have been the last piece of the puzzle she’d needed.

“H-hey,” Hina replied, looking up at Sakura and letting the towel fall away from herself. Sakura’s eyes widened as what she was thinking was silently and correctly revealed to her. 

Under the towel in Hina’s arms was their son, his tiny, wrinkled fingers in his mouth, bright eyed and bushy tailed as if it didn’t matter that he was there, his tiny body cradled in his mom’s arms as she sat shocked and shaky but exhilarated on the floor of their shower, the warm water still on and running over her feet. 

“So, um, he’s here,” Hina continued, a small, nervous chuckle following as she took in Sakura’s shocked and confused expression. “I know, I can’t believe it, either.”

“Hina, what happened here?” Sakura asked, kneeling by the shower door, the weight of the situation crashing down on her. 

Sighing as she looked to Sakura, Hina thought about how to reply. 

“Soon after you left, I had to get out of the pool because I was still having really bad cramps, but I thought they were just swimming cramps from swimming too long being pregnant, you know? So I got out of the pool and came to shower, and my water broke. Well, I mean, I didn’t know that’s what had happened at first because I was standing under the water.”

“Right,” Sakura said, nodding. “And then...”

“And then it  _ really _ started hurting, and I thought I was suddenly, like, dying or something, but then I thought about the baby, and realized what was probably going on. I’ll spare you the icky stuff, but long story short I had our little boy in the shower while you were gone getting us dinner.”

Hina shook her head with a weak laugh, the absurdity of what she’d said (and experienced) finally sort of catching up to her, unable to stop telling her story there. “It just happened so fast, one moment I was standing under the water in so much pain, and the next moment he was coming out. I barely had time to catch him, Sakura! And now I’ve just been sitting here, waiting for you to get back in total shock, waiting to wake up from this being a dream or something.”

Sakura took a moment to take the information in, as the guilt settled in, before shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have left the house. I should have been here for you. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hina said. “We had no idea what was gonna happen.” 

“Still,” Sakura said. “You said you were feeling weird even before you went for your swim, and I should have taken that as a sign that something was wrong.”

“I know, but...hey, wanna hold him? Maybe that’ll make you feel a little better,” Hina suggested, and Sakura lifted her head, giving a tentative nod. She reached over for the exchange, letting Hina place their son in her arms, with the wet towel still wrapped around him. Her heart skipped a beat once their son’s weight was resting peacefully in her arms, the little boy still sucking on his fingers, blue eyes trying to meet her own soft, gray ones. 

“Hello there,” she greeted their newborn, looking down to him with a smile. “I wish we could be meeting under different circumstances, but it is still very nice to finally meet you.” 

“I thought of a possible name for him,” Hina said, and after getting a nod from Sakura, she said, “Aito.” 

“It’s wonderful,” Sakura said, making Hina grin. “So...what do we do now?”

“Like I said, actually don’t know what to do,” Hina said. “I’ve never been in this situation before.”

“I feel like I should take you to the hospital anyway, to get you both looked over,” Sakura said, and Hina nodded. 

“Yeah, that’d probably be our best option,” Hina agreed. “Can you hand me a clean towel, please? I’d like to get dried off and dressed before we go.” 

Sakura carefully stood up, reaching to the towel rack to pull the other off for her girlfriend, before handing it to her. Hina shakily stood to turn the water off and wrapped up in the towel, stepping out of the shower on shaky legs. 

“Careful,” Sakura said, and Hina nodded. “Now, let’s go get you two checked out.”

At the hospital, both mother and baby were given clean bills of health, the baby’s wild and quick birth story spreading like wildfire around the hospital’s labor and delivery floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
